¡No lo hice por ti!
by Once L
Summary: Bakura busca ayuda para un amigo, sin embargo es interceptado por dos sujetos con mala finta e intensiones... no muy buenas. ¿Podrá Bakura salir de ahí sano y salvo, sin ser ultrajado?, ¿Habrá alguien que lo ayude? Apenas perceptible... Yami BakuraxRyou


**†** **¡****NO LO HICE POR TI! ****†**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Aquí yo, ésta vez con mi primer Fic, con contenido apenas y perceptible de Shonen Ai de Yu-Gi-Oh!, un leve Yami BakuraxBakura, una de mis parejas favoritas //, mi proyecto número 12, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews con su opinión.

_**Tributo a Aizawa Tachi.**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece sino a Kasuki Takahashi, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Bakura Ryou

**-.-** lo que dice Yami Bakura

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1- Bakura Ryou o Engaño y Traición**

El viento soplaba levemente, llevándose y congregando aquellas nubes grises y pesadas, bajo todo el cielo nocturno de Domino.

A lo lejos..., fugaces y rápidos relámpagos surcaban el cielo, produciendo segundos después, aquel ruido ensordecedor, que poco a poco iba aumentando, al acercarse la tormenta.

Las calles..., eran alumbradas por las brillantes y cegadoras luces de centros comerciales o pequeños establecimientos cerrados, así..., como por los faros de los autos que transitaban cada vez más aisladamente por la avenida.

Por una de las aceras y en sentido contrario, un muchacho caminaba lentamente de regresó a casa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro después de haber pasado toda la tarde con sus amigos.

Si. No había duda..., ese había sido uno de los mejores días de Bakura Ryou..., sin objetos Milenarios, espíritus malvados, duelos de sombra, ni nada de eso; simplemente..., un día con sus amigos..., una hermosa y tranquila tarde como cualquier estudiante normal; comiendo hamburguesa, yendo al cine y después a la Arcada.

Sip. Ése era uno de sus mejores días, quizás el mejor después de tantos años de soledad y recientemente, de todas esas cosas extrañas y raras que lo rodeaban a él y a sus amigos.

Su sonrisa aumentó, al sentir como el viento jugueteaba con él y su cabello, de como le acompañaba y le guiaba en su camino.

A pesar de las densas y grises nubes, del ambiente húmedo y ese olor inconfundible a tierra mojada, Bakura no apresuró su paso; estaba tan feliz, que todo tenía un color y olor diferente, todo brillaba ante sus ojos, incluso..., la tormenta que se avecinaba..., la esperaba con ansias y una gran alegría.

Con pasos lentos y sonriendo, veía como la gente se apresuraba para volver a casa, ya sea porque ya era noche o por la lluvia que caería en cualquier momento.

Sin más..., y con su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, continúo su lento camino a casa.

A unos cuantos metros..., un muchacho miraba a todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien; al ver al joven albino que se dirigía lentamente hacía él, acorto los pasos hasta llegar a su lado.

- Ah... Disculpa... -le llamó al estar enfrente de él, esté..., lo miró y detuvo su paso al ver que le hablaba-

- ¿Podrías... darme tu hora, por favor? –preguntó amablemente el joven-

**.-. **Si, por supuesto (miró su reloj) son..., las 10:05 n-n –respondió amablemente y sonriendo-

- Ah, muchas gracias –sonrió..., y al ver que el muchacho continuaría con su camino agregó) Disculpa... ¿De casualidad sabes dónde está la calle Namaymiya? –el albino detuvo su paso y lo escuchó atentamente-

- Es que... llevó 1 hora buscándola y no la encuentro n.n? –se justificó y rió un poco-

**.-.** Ah, si..., está a 3 cuadras adelante –señaló con su dedo, mostrándole el camino-

- ¿De verdad?, Muchas Gracias n-n (hizo una pausa), tú... ¿También vas para allá? –preguntó curioso y sonriendo todavía-

**.-.** Si..., un poco más allá pero si n-n -también sonrió-

- ¡Ah, disculpa!..., mi nombre es Zawa Aichita –dijo un poco apenado y dándole la mano-

Bakura le observo fijamente y un poco sorprendido, para después analizarle de pies a cabeza.

El muchacho era más o menos de su misma edad, más alto que él, peli-negro, ojos castaños, tez blanca..., llevaba un pantalón muy ajustado de cuero en color negro, una playera sin mangas del mismo color, también muy ajustada, con un estampado de una araña en su estomago, un cinturón grueso que era más bien un accesorio, ya que permanecía caído sobre el costado de su pierna izquierda..., llevaba unas botas de hule del mismo color que el pantalón y la playera, así... como una arracada en su oreja izquierda.

Su apariencia, era la de un muchacho rebelde..., pero..., esa apariencia era contradictoria con su rostro amable, sus ojos brillantes y esa calida sonrisa.

**.-.** ... Mucho gustó, yo me llamó Bakura Ryou n-n -le contestó el saludo de mano, después de salir de sus pensamientos-

- Bueno..., entonces vayamos n-n –ambos continuaron su andancia-

De pronto..., Zawa caminó un poco más lento, hasta ir más atrás de Bakura..., su semblante cambio por completo; sus ojos se enmarcaron un poco, mostrando una mirada fría y malvada, su sonrisa..., fue sustituida por una burlona y sádica..., después de verlo fijamente y con un destello de maldad, le alcanzó.

**.-.** Y dime Aichita... –volteó a verle y siendo interrumpido-

- Dime... Zawa –le sonrió-

**.-.** Está bien n-n... ¿Vives por aquí cerca Zawa? –preguntó curioso y queriendo saber un poco más de su nuevo "amigo"-

- Ah..., no, yo... (hizo una pausa, ya que estaba un poco nervioso) ... vengo a visitar a un amigo –sonrió nerviosamente-

**.-. **¡Qué bien! n.n –sonrió-

- ¿Y tú..., vives por aquí cerca? –preguntó sonriendo y un poco curioso-

**.-.** Como a 5 minutos de aquí –respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- Ya veo... (reflexionó un poco y se ensimismo), seguramente..., tu vida ha de ser perfecta... (hizo una pausa y volteó a verlo), has de tener muchos amigos que te quieren y hasta una linda novia..., y claro, después de todo... eres una buena persona y bien parecido..., debes..., de tener todo lo que quieres –volvió su vista al frente, mientras seguían caminando-

**.-.** ... ¿Qué?... (susurró para sí al escuchar esas palabras) ¿Crees... que tengo una vida perfecta? –cuestionó muy confundido en susurró-

- ¿Eh?... –le miró fijamente-

**.-.** ... La verdad..., es que te equivocas... (sonrió melancólicamente), mi vida..., es más difícil y complicada de lo que crees –se sumergió en sus recuerdos, recordando su Articulo del Milenio y el Espíritu que habitaba en él-

**A cuadra y media de ahí.**

Dos sujetos con finta de maleantes..., uno alto, robusto y de ancha espalda, caminaban con paso lento al lado de un tipo alto (no más alto que él), delgado y con una mirada fría y malvada..., ambos con una sonrisa hipócrita y burlesca.

**A cuadra y media atrás.**

- ... Ah..., yo..., lo siento..., no debí de haber dicho eso –se disculpó arrepentido el peli-negro al ver que Bakura se había ensimismado en sí mismo-

Sacando a esté, de sus recuerdos, al escuchar aquella voz.

**.-.** ... No te preocupes n-n -dijo sonriendo de nuevo y continuando ambos con su camino-

Discretamente, el joven Zawa sacó su reloj de bolsillo y vio la hora.

"10:03" -dijo mentalmente, ocultando su mirada y sonriendo maliciosamente-

Después de dar varios pasos, se detuvo de repente en medio de dos callejones, llevándose su mano a su pecho y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Bakura se percató de la ausencia de esté..., se detuvo y giró su vista para verle.

- ¡Ugh! –apretó su puño, estrujando más su playera, en la zona del corazón; el sudor inundaba su frente..., su semblante refleja dolor.

**.-.** ¡Zawa!... ¿Estás bien?! –corrió hasta su lado y lo sostuvo muy preocupado-

- ... S-si... –respondió con dificultad, levantando su rostro, tratando de sonreírle; cosa que no consiguió, al aumentar el dolor-

- ¡¡Ahg!! –el dolor aumentó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y apretando fuertemente el lado izquierdo de su pecho-

**.-. **¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó muy preocupado y arrodillándose a su lado-

- ¡Ahg!... yo... (el sudor de su frente aumenta) ... necesito... ¡Ugh!..., descan...sar –se estrujaba más su pecho-

**.-.** ¿Descansar? –miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar para que pudiera descansar un poco-

Su vista se detuvo en los dos callejones que estaban tras ellos..., a lo lejos, se podía apreciar unas... ¿cajas?

**.-.** Zawa... ¡Vamos! –lo sostuvo de la cintura, puso el brazo del peli-negro alrededor de su cuello y lo ayudo a levantarse, para llevarlo a que descansará un poco-

- ¡Agh! –hizo una mueca de dolor al caminar-

**.-. **Tranquilo... ¡todo estará bien! –le ayudó a sentarse en las cajas de plástico-

- ¡AGH! –presionaba más su pecho-

**.-.** ¿Qué te pasa, dónde te duele? –lo veía muy preocupado-

**-** ... Me duele..., me duele mucho... ¡Ugh! –entrecerró sus ojos fuertemente, sin dejar de presionarse el pecho-

**.-.** ... Yo..., pediré ayuda... –sacó su celular y marcó el número de emergencias, encontrándose con que no tenía señal-

**.-.** No tengo señal..., Espérame aquí (puso su mano sobre las del chico) Iré... a pedir ayuda –le sonrió en señal de apoyó y dispuesto a irse..., siendo detenido por una mano sobre su suéter, impidiéndole irse-

- ... Gra...cias...–sonrió por breves segundos, volviendo a llevar su mano a su pecho-

Bakura salio corriendo del callejón, abrió su celular, buscando la señal que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

Después de moverlo en varias direcciones, las barras de está aparecieron, calmándolo un poco y haciendo que sonriera levemente; Sin tiempo que perder, marcó el número de emergencias..., el cuál, parecía sonar lentamente.

**.-.** Vamos, contesten, por favor –dijo, al escucharlo sonar por segunda vez-

_-- Emergencias, buenas noches...--_ –se escuchó la voz de una señorita-

**.-.** Hola, necesito ayu... –no pudo terminar su frase, ya que alguien le arrebato su celular-

**.-.** Oye..., porqué hiciste eso... –giró para ver quien le había quitado su celular, encontrándose con dos tipos-

- Lo siento... –se disculpó uno de ellos, cortando la llamada y sonriendo burlescamente-

**.-.** ¡Es una emergencia! –agregó un poco desconcertado y frunciendo el ceño-

- Si..., pues que lastima –le aventó el aparato, atrapándolo Bakura en el aire y siendo golpeado después en el estomago-

**.-.** ¡Agh! –llevó sus dos manos a su abdomen, presionándolo por el fuerte golpe-

- ¡Hmf! –sonrió el otro sujeto al verlo en ese estado-

**.-.** ... To...men... –con dificultad sacó su cartera y se las mostró-

El sujeto delgado, de acercó a él con la intensión de tomarla, se detuvo, y después..., lo golpeo con la mano extendida-

- ¡Imbécil! –le gritó enojado, viendo como caía de rodillas-

- No queremos tu dinero... –agregó tranquilamente el más grandote, con sus brazos cruzados y sin inmutarse-

**.-.** ... Enton...ces..., que quieren... de mí... –cuestionó con dificultad, sintiendo como un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, al reventarle el labio inferior-

- Hm... –ambos voltearon a verse en complicidad-

- ... A ti... –susurraron al mismo tiempo-

Al escuchar esas palabras, un escalofrió frió le recorrió todo el cuerpo al albino.

" ... Zawa..., Zawa necesita ayuda..." –era lo único que venia a su mente una y otra vez-

**.-.** Escuchen yo... –miraba fijamente el callejón donde se encontraba su amigo-

**.-.** Haré lo que quieran, pero... –fue interrumpido-

- No tienes que decir eso... -el más joven se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla, viéndolo fijamente-

El más grande se le puso atrás, presionándole en la espalda un objeto filoso, dejándole ver..., que no tenía elección alguna.

- Harás lo que te digamos, ya sea por las buenas... (el tipo de enfrente sacó una navaja y se la puso en la garganta) ... o por las malas... –la presionó un poco contra su piel-

- Así que... -se alejó un poco de él-

- ¡Muévete! –el mayor lo empujó para que entrará en el callejón-

El joven Ryou volteó a verlos muy confundidos..., él..., no podía entrar ahí, si lo hacía descubrirían a Zawa y..., era algo que su amigo no necesitaba en esos momentos.

- ¡¿Qué no oíste?! –respondió molestó el más joven, tomándolo del suéter y sujetándolo con fuerza-

**.-.** ... Yo... –se resistía-

- ¡Cállate y obedece! -volvió a golpearlo con la mano abierta, cayendo al suelo algunos metros-

- Yo me encargo –el más alto lo tomó del suéter y lo levanto, entrando al callejón y desapareciendo de la vista del mundo-

"No..., no puedo permitir que encuentren a Zawa..." –trataba de zafarse del agarré del hombre-

- Hmf... ¡Parece que se resiste! –lo aventó..., derrapando y cayendo duramente al suelo-

- Creo que esto será divertido –agregó el otro sujeto, tronándose los dedos y lamiendo sus labios-

Bakura se arrastró un poco, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía y buscaba a tientas algo con que defenderse..., encontrando una botella y un tubo.

- Nos divertiremos mucho contigo –sonría descaradamente, mientras se acercaban a él-

En eso y repentinamente, Bakura se levantó, rompiéndole la botella en la cabeza al menor de los sujetos, destanteandoló y dejándolo herido por el golpe, rápidamente y sin tiempo que perder, se agachó y tomó el tubo, golpeando repetidamente al otro sujeto, él cual, arremetió y se le lanzó encima.

Cayendo de rodillas en segundos, al seguirlo golpeando fuertemente con el tubo..., al verlos en el suelo, Bakura dejó de golpearlos, su respiración estaba acelerada, estaba cansado y agotado..., respiro varias veces muy hondo, tratando de que está regresará a la normalidad.

En el suelo, los sujetos se quejaban y gemían por aquellos golpes, no estaban en condición para levantarse y tomar represalias.

Ya un poco más controlado y normal, Bakura aventó a lo lejos el tubo..., dejándose caer de rodillas, respirando más aliviado..., no duró mucho en el suelo, ya que recordó a su amigo, levantándose enseguida y buscando su celular.

**.-.** Zawa... –dijo para sí, desplomándose después y cayendo directo al suelo-

Continuará...

He aquí el primer capitulo de esté Fic, que confieso, en primera instancia tenía planeado fuera un One Shot, pero no se pudo u.u

Espero que le haya gustado y estaré esperando su reviews con su opinión sobre que les pareció...

Por último... una recomendación sobre otros de mis Fic's:

Yu-Gi-Oh!: ETERNAL LOVE

Bey Blade: EL AMOR QUE SIEMPRE HE SENTIDO POR TI/ AMOR/ SALDANDO CUENTAS/ ETERNIDAD/ EN BLANCO/ SIEMPRE A MI LADO

Digimon: EN BUSCA DE MI DESTINO

Gravitation: EN BUSCA DE KUMAGORO


End file.
